


Inked in our souls

by TooManyBooksToRead



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyBooksToRead/pseuds/TooManyBooksToRead
Summary: They all get their soulmarks at different times.
Relationships: Darcy & Icy & Stormy (Winx Club), Darcy & Icy (Winx Club), Darcy & Stormy (Winx Club), Icy & Stormy (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Inked in our souls

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm on a platonic soulmate kick and this is probably the first of a series of ones-shots, for now enjoy the Trix being sisters.

Stormy gets her marks first.

Bold colours splashed just above her collarbone, darkened shadows mixing with the ice crystals until they are almost indistinguishable from each other.

Most people mistake it for a single mark.

Stormy takes to her marks like she does much everything, with a proud smirk on her face and a bolt of lighting for any idiot that thinks gawking at them affords them the liberty to stare at her chest.

They never talk about them, not really. They don’t even acknowledge them past a shopping trip to get Stormy new tops that show off her collarbone.

Her marks are always on display as if daring anyone to mock her, to tell her she should hide what is _hers_.

(They don’t ever say it aloud but after the Battle for Magix beaten and broken as they try to separate them she bares her teeth at the soldiers trying to apprehend them yells minemineminemine _mineminemine_ ** _mineminemine_** until they’re transferred together.)

Stormy wears her marks like badges of honour. She bares her neck to her enemies as a sign of strength.

~~~

Icy gets hers after the Black Willow incident.

For one terrifying second they are suspended in the damned tree’s branches above the water – deadly she thinks, be exposed to it for too long and you’d be rejuvenated into nonexistence – reaching for Stormy or Darcy and the next she is falling, then sinking, carried away by the current to melt into nothingness.

That night they sit in the wilderness in bodies too young for them, they all notice the stormclouds weaving their way up her legs, tangled with cracks of darkness that almost make it seem like there is a void there instead of muscles and skin.

The first thing they do before even getting back to Valtor is buying her some dark tights – Icy has always been much like the dragons she is inevitably drawn to, fierce and protective and greedy. (These marks are for their eyes only) – and they all ignore the urge to show him ~~the hope his mark will appear on their skin too.~~

For a moment she allows herself to show the all-encompassing strength they share. For them, only for them.

~~~

Darcy gets hers last.

She has always been slow to trust, to care, to love. But once affection takes root she draws it in like a black hole unrelenting and all-consuming.

Not many people are still there by the time she starts to give back (the faded mark of Riven on the small of her back attests to that).

She is a steady presence, stable and immovable through the world that kicks them back down again, and again, and again.

Her marks are more subtle than either of her sisters’ she thinks while putting them one over the other.

She is in an underwater cave with Stormy and Icy’s absence as the marks solidify from blotches of ink on her wrists and settle into defined forms physically hurts.

A dragon and a lion. She muses while Stormy destroys boulders near the back, how fitting of them.

They are different, she feels some melancholy – she’d secretly hoped they would all follow a theme – but it fits her best.

Personal, obvious yet inconspicuous, something she can hold close to her heart and hidden even when in plain view. She doesn’t hide them, but she relishes being able to hold them close to her heart.

She gets up and goes to fetch Stormy. It’s about time they reminded their dragon to not let the fish branded on her ankle control her.

She thinks about Stormy’s low necklines and her head always held high. She thinks about Icy’s hidden tapestry making her legs all but invisible. She thinks about her matched set and the illusions she’ll weave over it if she has to.

They are no fairies, with their obvious marks on full display. They are witches, they are shards of ice and roiling thunder and all-consuming darkness and they have a sister to bring back to her senses.

Even before the marks the blood of their covenant had always been their biggest strength.


End file.
